1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to action games and more particularly to action games in which players attempt to feed a simulated character with items provided in the game.
2. Background Art
Games which require players to feed simulated characters are very popular with children. Two examples of such games are Milton Bradley Company's HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOS and STUFF YER FACE, which are disclosed in Todokoro U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,312 issued Oct. 10, 1978 and Rehkemper et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,682 issued Nov. 1, 1983, respectively. There remains, however, a need for games in which children feed items to a simulated character, particularly an animated one with an entertaining movement that also makes feeding of the character more challenging.